Destination
by Almicah
Summary: Callie and Arizona meet halfway.
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't updated Unexpected Love in ages. Instead of doing that I made this fic. It's short, maybe 4-5 chapters' tops, I just couldn't help myself**

It had been 4 months since Arizona left Callie at the airport of no return. She had left her just like Erica. The difference was that Callie was prepared to spend the rest of her life with Arizona. She never loved Erica; she was a friend that she developed confusing feelings for. Erica left her before she started to love her. Then Arizona swooped in at Joe's and gave Callie hope.

They had their problems with the whole baby thing and trust issues, but they worked it out. Or Callie at least thought they did. When Arizona left her in the airport Callie wanted to hate her. She really wanted to hate her guts, but she couldn't. She knew that if the communication in their relationship had worked it wouldn't have ended this way. Instead they stayed in Arizona's damn pink bubble and pretended like everything was super.

Callie knew that the break up was her fault too. However Arizona knew how Erica abandoned Callie and still she broke it off in the harshest way possible. The words "We're already over" played over and over again every night in Callie's sleep. When were they over? Callie felt like she had missed something. Sometimes Callie wondered if Arizona really loved her, because if they love each other, why would they break up? Sure love isn't always enough, but in their case it should have been.

Every time she was walking down the halls of SGMW she was reminded of the blue eyed blonde. The on-call rooms, the supply closets, the cafeteria. She didn't even go to the Peds ving, because absolutely everything there reminded her of her Arizona. All the decorations were basically the curly blonde's makings. She gave her heart to those kids in Peds.

Finally after 4 months Callie started to feel at least a little better. Having sex with Mark 3 months ago made her realize that she didn't want to have sex with him. Sure it felt good feeling the closeness, but she knew that Mark was pining over Lexie and she was pining over Arizona. She hadn't had sex since that night with anyone. She had been on first dates with various women and men, but there never was a second date. She couldn't feel the chemistry with anyone else.

Now she was packing for her trip. Mark had convinced her that she needed to get out of town for a while. She was thinking of going to Miami, but she didn't want to deal with her family. So she decided that Spain would be a good destination. Sure it would remind her of the plans she and Arizona were making before their first break up, but in Spain she could have a break.

"Cal, are you home?" She could hear Mark ask as he walked in to the apartment. He was going to go with her and be her wingman. She said that she could be his, but he said that he didn't need a wingman. That guy's confidence is really strong.

"Yeah I'm in here Mark" she yelled from the bedroom.

Mark walked in and saw Callie's suitcases.

"You do know that we are going just for two weeks right?" Mark asked her sarcastically

"Yeah I know, but I need to change clothes Mark"

"How many times a day are you going to change clothes?" He asked laughing at her. Callie turned around and gave him a death stare

"Suck it Mark and help me close the suitcases" Callie said. Mark came over to her and sat on the suitcase while Callie closed it.

"I'm not going to pay for the extra luggage Torres"

"Mark, you're not even paying for the trip. You're the renowned plastic surgeon and I'm paying for a trip that was your idea in the first place." She laughed.

"Yeah well, sorry that I have to break it to you Cal but trust fund beats being a renowned plastic surgeon. Besides you're not even paying rent so.." He trailed off

Callie laughed at his comment

"Yeah I should maybe give you some money for the rent, or not since this trip is on me" They exchanged smiles and Callie walked over to Mark and gave him a hug. "You're a great friend Mark"

He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers

"Who knew I was going to be good for something else but sex?" He said

"I knew it all along Mark, now let's go!" She said and took the hand luggage and started to head out the door.

"Wait Torres! Am I supposed to take the rest of the luggage?" He yelled after Callie

"Yeah well you're good for something else than sex my little bellhop and no I'll take your hand luggage" Callie laughed while walking out of the apartment.

"These are going to be 2 long weeks" Mark murmured at himself while picking up the luggage and heading out.

Their flight went to New York and the stop over there was only one hour. The next one was in Madrid and they would have to wait for six hours there before their flight to the Tenerife would leave.

When they came to the Madrid Barajas airport the two BFF's were exhausted. All Callie wanted to do was to sleep, her dad offered her to use one of the VIP lounges at the airport, but she had said no. Now she almost regretted it because the seats were not comfortable. She could call her dad and he would get her in to the VIP lounge, but she doesn't want to be that girl. She was in the Peace Corps for God sakes, if those mattresses were good enough to sleep on then these chairs were too. Her rant in her head ended abruptly by Mark's presence.

"Torres, I'm going to go find the gift shops now so don't move or else I won't be able to find you. Unlike you I don't speak Spanish. An old lady just ranted at me just like you do just because I asked her where the gift shops were. And I'm like a hundred percent sure that gift shop isn't something rude in Spanish." Mark said confused

Callie started to laugh at him

"Oh Mark, I promise you I will not leave this seat for the next five hours okay. So go do your thing, go find yourself a really nice Spanish girl." She said before she yawned.

"Aaw Cal that yawn was really sexy" He teased

"Just go Mark" She almost yelled

"Fine fine I'm gone" With that he left and Callie tried to block out the noise, but she couldn't. So she grabbed her iPod and plugged it in. She had deleted all the songs that reminded her of Arizona, it was too painful when one of the songs that reminded her of Arizona came on. So the easiest way was to just erase them all.

She started to drift asleep, but woke up with a jerk. Like those dreams when you think that you're falling, but she didn't have that feeling there was something else.

It was like…

No Callie thought, it couldn't be.

Arizona is in Malawi

Callie started to think that she could be crazy.

As she sat up she looked through the crowd and saw blonde curls bouncing of a woman's shoulders. At first Callie thought to herself that there are millions of curly blondes whose curls bounce of their shoulders. Although she couldn't afford not to check it out, she has five more hours at the airport and after this she wouldn't be able to go to sleep anyways.

She had to hurry though otherwise she would lose her in the crowd. What would she do with the hand luggage they have? She saw a woman a few meters from her and recognized her from the plane. She had talked to her and had found out that she was going to Tenerife too. Callie asked the woman if she could keep an eye on their things and she wrote a quick note to Mark.

After that she hurried trying to catch the blonde, she could see her still even if she was a good 30 meters from her by now. She quickened her pace and was only a few footsteps behind the blonde and grabbed her by the arm. The curly blonde quickly turned and pushed away Callie.

It wasn't Arizona. The eyes were green and there weren't any dimples. The woman looked at her completely frightened.

"Let me go!" Just then Callie noticed that she was holding her arm. She let go of the woman's arm.

"Umm I'm sorry I thought you were someone else" Callie said sadly

"Jävla idiot!" The woman said before turning around. Callie was stunned, she didn't know what the first word was, but idiot probably has the same meaning in every language.

The woman must have thought that Callie was going to rob her. When the woman started to walk away Callie saw that she had a Swedish flag on her shirt. Aren't Swedish people supposed to be really nice? She thought to herself.

Callie couldn't believe that she thought Arizona was at the same airport as her. Arizona is in Malawi.

This was simply Callie's mind playing tricks on her.

When she started to walk back to her seat she saw another curly blonde with her back to Callie. She didn't even want to check if it's Arizona. Because it isn't, every blonde girl with curls just reminds her of Arizona. The incident with the Swedish girl was really embarrassing and proved that she shouldn't grab people by their arm.

However when she takes a better look she can see the handbag. Callie could recognize that bag from anywhere. Arizona had a bag just like that when she asked Callie out in the elevator. How many curly blondes could have bags like that? Callie thought to herself. She also was starting to think that counting in her head the chances of a curly blonde being Arizona is starting to get obsessive.

She wouldn't talk to this one; she would just come closer to check. She thought that she may look like a maniac as she's stalking blonde women at an airport. While she looks like shit because of all the sleep deprivation.

As Callie comes closer she can see that it isn't a curly blonde. It's THE curly blonde. She's sitting on the floor since there aren't any empty seats. Callie can see that she has her iPod plugged in so she doesn't hear Callie approaching. And Callie doesn't want to scare her; she doesn't even know what to say to her. She looks at Arizona and she can feel the tears building up inside of her.

She feels so many things right now; sadness, hurt, anger but mostly love and happiness for some reason. Even after everything all she wants to do is to hold Arizona, kiss her and make her way with her in the VIP lounge.

No

She tries to shake away those thoughts; they have a long way to go before something like that happens.

Callie kneels down behind Arizona, now she's less than one meter behind her. She can smell Arizona's scent. It's like she's alone with Arizona. All the noise and all the people has blurred out.

Callie reaches out to touch Arizona's shoulder; she can see that her pale ex-girlfriend has a reddish tan. Did she even use sun screen? Callie thinks to herself. So she puts her hand on Arizona's shoulder carefully.

They blonde takes out her headphones and takes a deep breath before turning around.

Arizona's blue eyes meet Callie's brown ones. Callie can see that Arizona has tears in her eyes.

Arizona reaches out and touches Callie's face and wipes away Callie's tears.

"Callio- Callie is it really you?" She asks confused.

When she sat down on the cold floor listening to music she could feel some sort of presence. She didn't have the guts to turn around and be disappointed. So she sat there pretending that Callie was sitting behind her, what she didn't know until now was that Callie really was sitting behind her.

For 4 months Arizona has lied sleepless at nights, regretting that she left Callie. She knew that the right thing to do was to break up with Callie. However the right thing doesn't always feel good. The bad dreams about tiny coffins were haunting her every night. The only thing that helped at night was Callie's embrace, but she didn't have that. No Callie and seeing kids die every day made the nights unbearable. In the end she couldn't take it anymore. She had to get back before she went crazy. So she found another surgeon from France that could take over the work and Arizona would monitor from the US.

Callie smiled at her

"It's me Arizona" Callie said before pulling Arizona in an embrace. She held on to her like she would never let go of her.

They sat like that for a few minutes before Arizona pulled away.

"Were you coming to Africa?" She asked Callie with a bit of hopefulness. Even if she said to the brunette that she didn't want her to come with her to Africa, she wished for it every morning.

"Um..actually" Callie didn't get to finish her sentence before Mark walked up to her.

"Cal, there you are!" He looked worried. He didn't notice Arizona at first as he was standing with five bags from the gift shops full of souvenirs. Then he caught Arizona's eye and was surprised to say the least. "Robbins? What? When? How?" He looked dumbfolded.

Arizona on the other hand looked pissed. She looked between the pair and all Callie did was that she buried her head in her palms. She knew that this wasn't going to end well. Arizona got up and started to laugh and Callie looked up at her before she stood up too.

"Of course" Arizona cursed under her breath. "I'm such an idiot"

Callie grabbed her hand

"Look Arizona it isn't what you think okay? We're going as friends" Somehow Callie knew that whatever she would have said it wouldn't help.

"Yeah Robbins, we're going to Tenerife you know. I thought that I could cheer Callie up. Lots of alcohol, party and girls that would take her mind off-" He stopped

"Me?" Arizona asked and nodded "Yeah well I guess I should have seen it coming. We are broken up and I'm at least glad you're not sleeping with Mark." When those words came out of Arizona's mouth Callie swallowed hard hoping that Mark wouldn't say anything.

No such luck

"No Robbins that only happened once" He said before putting his hand over his mouth and looking like he was going to run away.

"Stay Mark!" Arizona then turned to Callie pursing her lips and giving her a fake smile. Arizona was never one to show her true feelings "So let me get this straight…that is how you like it. I left you and you slept with Mark? And then you decided to go to Spain? Which we by the way never did…oh let me guess, you're pregnant too? Because in that case you would have your whole dream" Arizona said coldly. Callie had never seen her like this.

"Arizona" It was almost like a whisper

"I don't want to hear it" Arizona says angrily

"NO! Okay? NO! You don't get to come here and judge me. Yes I slept with Mark" Arizona winced at Callie's words "Once! And it wasn't even good"

"Hey" Mark interrupted

"Shut it Mark" Callie yelled

"Fine I'll leave you too it" He started to walk away, but knew that he had to say something, he turned around and looked at Arizona that looked like she was going to puke "Look Arizona, Callie was hurt and I was missing Lexie. It meant nothing" He didn't wait for a response since he wasn't expecting one. He just walked away.

Callie couldn't believe what just happened

"Where was I? Oh yeah, the sex sucked. All I wanted was you, but where were you? You were in Malawi. You left my Arizona! Like a sick dog you just left me. And now you come here telling me that I'm living my dream. My dream was….is with you. Not Mark so you don't get to judge me, you abandoned me!" Tears were streaming down Callie's cheeks. She had yelled, but it seemed like no one even noticed it.

"The biggest fear I had in our relationship was that you would go and sleep with Mark, and look what happened" She simply said, it was like she was having trouble believing it.

"What about me Arizona? My biggest fear was that you would leave me, and you left me! But my fears weren't worth shit!" Callie yelled.

They stood looking at each other, neither was able to speak.

"Look Callie my plane is leaving so…you have a nice vacation or..whatever" Arizona said before starting to pick up her things.

"Where are you going? You didn't even explain what happened with Malawi" Callie asked

"I gave the grant to someone else, after pulling a stunt like that I'll probably never get another grant ever. I wanted to be with you" She paused "And now I'm an idiot" She stared at her feet not wanting Callie to see her cry.

Callie came closer and hugged Arizona, at first the blonde struggled, but she gave in and let Callie hold her.

"You're not an idiot" Callie said and pulled away looking into Arizona's eyes

"I'm a moron and so are you" Callie smiled and Arizona frowned at her "You're not any moron, you are my moron" Callie smiled and Arizona's frown turned into a smile. Callie could see her dimple and bent forward and kissed it. Before she knew it Arizona turned so that she could kiss Callie. Their lips haven't met for 4 months. They would have taken it a step further, but they knew that they were in a catholic country and an airport.

"That felt good but what happens now?" Arizona asks "I don't know where we can go from here".

"Arizona" Callie sighed. "I don't know, look we both need a vacation and we need to talk this over. Why don't you come with me to Spain?" Callie asked and Arizona had disbelief written all over her face.

"What about Mark? And my stuff?" She asked

"Teddy can get your stuff in Seattle. And I have my trust fund now so I can buy you a teeny bikini and Mark needs to be somewhere where a lot of girls are, so he can go to Barcelona or whatever and you can take his ticket, we can change the name and that. Although we'll have to change the reservations at the hotel to one room instead of two" Callie said. Arizona sighed of relief that Callie and Mark weren't planning on sharing a bed.

Callie however thought that the sigh was some sort of sign of rejection

"Or not, we can have separate rooms" She said pleading for Arizona not to leave her again.

"Callie shut up!" Arizona yelled and Callie stiffened "I don't care okay? We can sleep in a car for all I know. We have both messed up big time and we both have some redeeming to do. But this" She pointed between them "is something I never want to lose again. So I'll go with you and we'll work this out because life's too short. I don't want to be apart from you." She paused "Wait a second" Arizona said before looking through her bag.

"Give me your hand" Arizona said and Callie followed the instruction.

Arizona put on a handmade bracelet.

"It fits perfectly, Callie. A girl in a village made me one and she gave me one more and said that I should give this to the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. Clearly you're not a man, but being gay is illegal down there so I went with it and clearly we have a lot to work through. But I don't think that there is anyone else out there for me, you are my only love Callie"

"I love you too my dork" Callie said with her eyes full of tears and kissed Arizona

They would be ok.

**So thoughts? Please click the review button, I know you want to!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Well I was babysitting my 2 year old nephew and I was putting him to bed and he didn't let me leave. So as I sat there a lot of ideas came to my head. So you can thank his stubborn little ass for this :)**

The women didn't know if the worst part was over yet. They had a lot to work out and they would have to tell Mark that he's not going to Tenerife.

They saw Mark eating at one of the ice-cream bars and walked over to him.

"Hey, it looks like everything worked out fine" He said looking between the women with a smug face. "All good between us Ariz-"

He didn't get to finish his question before Arizona punched his face, kneed him in the family jewels and smashed his ice cream in his face.

"Ouch" She yelled "Damn that hurt" She tried to shake of the pain from her hand, but it didn't work.

"God Arizona are you ok?" Callie asked Arizona. "Let me look at your hand" She looked at her hand and Arizona winced in pain "It probably isn't broken, God Arizona you shouldn't have done that"

Neither women even looked at Mark, Arizona didn't really care and Callie was occupied with the blonde. After a few seconds Callie realized what really happened and turned to Mark.

"Are you okay Mark?" Callie asked Mark. He was bent holding one hand between his legs and with the other one he tried to wipe away the ice cream.

"Yeah, I'm good" He gave her thumbs up "But Robbins is a psycho. She's lucky she's not a man" He said looking annoyed.

"Oh shut up manwhore!" Arizona yelled "You should be happy that I didn't stab you in your sleep for sleeping with my gir- um with Calliope" She corrected herself, technically Callie wasn't hers anymore.

Callie was a bit disappointed that Arizona corrected herself, but they did have a lot to work through.

"Guys, you're causing a scene" Callie was clearly embarrassed. "Now apologize"

"NO!" Arizona and Mark yelled in unison.

"Okay fine" Callie said, she wasn't really surprised that they didn't want to apologize to each other. They both are stubborn people.

They stood in silence for a few seconds. Mark was trying to wipe away the last of the ice cream and Arizona's hand was getting better. Finally Arizona looked at Callie and waited for Callie to say something, but Callie felt bad for Mark.

"Are you going to tell him?" Arizona asked

"Tell me what?" Mark looked at Callie.

"That your ass isn't going to Tenerife" Arizona said, she didn't feel bad for Mark. At all.

"What?" Mark yelled "Why am I not going?" Mark asked dumbfounded

"Um" Callie started but she couldn't form words.

Mark looked at Arizona and saw her smiling and then the light went up.

"Really? No really? You're taking her? You've been crying yourself to sleep every night since she's gone and now you're all happy and shiny again!" Mark was clearly annoyed and worried that his friend was making a rash decision.

Arizona felt bad knowing that Callie had cried herself to sleep countless nights, she knew that there was a possibility for it, but hell it still hurt knowing that she caused it.

"Mark..I'm sorry, you can go wherever you want okay? I'll even pay for it. But I need to work this out with Arizona" Callie said to Mark

He came closer and pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah..Torres I get that, I wanna go to Barcelona, the chicks are crazy over there" He said and Callie laughed at him

"No problem Mark…thanks you're the best" She smiled at him

"Ya ya I know I'm great, now get going" He said and then he looked over to Arizona "And you better not hurt her again, next time I won't take that you're a woman in consideration".

"Well I'm a military kid so you wouldn't be able to take med down anyways" She gave him a dimpled smile.

Mark shook his head and laughed

"Yeah whatever Robbins"

"I think we should go fix your ticket Arizona" Callie said

Callie gave Mark another hug. Arizona and Mark exchanged nods and walked away.

Mark stood alone and felt some happiness for his friend, hell he was even happy for Arizona even though she's a bitch. He also felt some excruciating pain in his lower regions.

"My penis better heal before I get to Barca" He muttered to himself.

Arizona and Callie went and fixed the ticket and soon they were on their way to Tenerife. The mood between them was tense; they had some big issues to deal with. The plane ride was very quiet, Callie slept through the short trip.

When they got to the island they went to the hotel immediately. The pair had decided to keep separate rooms, at least for now. Both Callie and Arizona wanted to jump each other's bones, but knew that it was the wrong thing to do in this situation.

At night they went down to the hotel restaurant to eat. Callie wore a beautiful velvet dress that showed of her cleavage, Arizona gulped when she saw her. Arizona wore a short pink dress; they weren't really planning on something to happen.

Callie decided to break the ice at dinner

"Nice tan" She smirked at the blonde

"Thanks" Arizona said sarcastically "It matches my dress right?" She smiled and Callie was happy to see her dimples again.

"Yeah it really does, but you're as hot as always" Callie said and immediately regretted being so forward. Arizona drew a nervous cough, why were they this awkward around each other?

"Maybe we should order" Arizona said raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah" Callie said and took the menu

"Crap" Arizona said.

"What is something wrong?" Callie asked her worried.

"No..I mean yes, it's all in Spanish. I'll just get tacos" Arizona said

Callie laughed at the cuteness.

"Hon- um.. Arizona tacos is Mexican" She almost said honey to Arizona which was too soon. Arizona knew that too, but still she was a bit disappointed that Callie corrected herself.

"Yeah right..I knew that" Arizona tried to cover up her little ignorance.

"Sure" Callie said sarcastically "Let's just get the paella okay?" She asked

"Paella sounds nice…and some white wine…and red for you" Arizona smiled.

The dinner went along well, they talked mostly about abstract things like what hikes they would take and stuff. No Africa talk and certainly no talk about what happened at the airport four months ago.

It was getting late and they both were drunk to say the least, both women had downed two bottles of wine. Sure they ate a lot, but still two bottles of wine is plenty of alcohol.

They were walking back to their rooms and stopped at the number 234 and 235. Two rooms opposite from each other.

"Here we are" Callie was first to speak

"Yeah" Arizona whispered "Good night Calliope" She said quickly turning around.

However the brunette grabbed her by the arm and kissed her. The kiss didn't have the chance to become more intimate before Callie pulled away.

"Good night Arizona" She smiled and walked into her room.

Arizona stood motionless touching her own lips, still feeling Callie's lips on her own.

Both women got to bed and Callie fell asleep immediately for the first time in months. Arizona however had trouble falling asleep; this had been an intense day. Slowly she drifted off to sleep, but as always the tiny coffins haunted her. She woke up with a jerk and was afraid to close her eyes again. She got up and took some water before walking out on the balcony. She took in the view, hearing the waves and feeling the hot breeze. The sun was starting to rise. When she got back to bed she couldn't fall asleep and she knew the one thing that would help her.

Callie woke up hearing knocks on the door. She quickly grabbed her robe and peeked through the peephole and saw Arizona standing outside looking like she wanted to run away. She opened the door and saw the blue eyes she wanted to drown in.

"I had bad dreams, and now I feel like a stupid kid going to his mom crying" Arizona said with regret in her voice, burying her hands in her blonde curls from frustration.

Callie said nothing she just pulled the blonde in and led her to the bed.

They both got into bed and Callie held her from behind taking in the blondes scent. Callie knew about Arizona's bad dreams. She had wondered at night if Arizona had bad dreams down in Malawi.

Tonight was only about her keeping Arizona safe from her dreams.

Arizona hadn't felt this safe in months, feeling Callie's closeness made her go crazy. The alcohol mixed with no sex for four months made her want to take Callie then and there. However somehow she felt like this was better than sex.

This was love.

**Review and make my day :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm not really happy with this one… I had a lot of ideas in my head and I can see everything, but English isn't my first language so I had trouble writing it down. I went out to take a smoke and to gather some ideas… well you guys can judge if it was good or not.**

Callie woke up and saw that Arizona wasn't in the bed. She glanced over at the clock and it was 4.35 am. She wondered if Arizona went back to her room, but then she heard something out on the balcony. Callie got up and looked through the glass doors out on the balcony. There she saw Arizona leaning over the railing and looking out at the ocean in the moonlight. She then saw Arizona holding a cigarette, and she would lie if she said that she wasn't angry over it. However Arizona isn't really her girlfriend anymore, she doesn't even know what they are at the moment which means that she doesn't have anything to say about that. So she decided to see what was up, Arizona didn't smoke often.

_"Hey" _Callie whispered, she didn't want to scare the blonde.  
_  
__"Um, hi, did I wake you?"_ Arizona asked nervously.  
_  
__"No"_ Callie smiled tiredly _"So..are you in trouble?"_ She asked glancing at the cigarette giving Arizona a smile. She hated that the blonde smoked, even if it was occasionally, but Arizona's a grown woman. She doesn't need someone telling her that smoking is bad.  
Arizona then realized that she was caught, but was she really? It's not like Callie is her girlfriend yet? She thought to herself.  
_  
__"You tell me" _She smirked, before looking down at her feet feeling ashamed. Then the smirk faded and she felt like she was going to cry. Callie didn't see it at first, but when she did she was confused.  
_  
__"Hey, what's wrong?" _After a moment of silence Callie didn't know what to do to make the blonde open up._ "You can talk to me?"_ She said coming closer to Arizona and laying her hands on Arizona's shoulders. She bent down a little trying to get the blonde to look at her.

Arizona looked up slowly and blue eyes met brown. Callie could see the blue eyes full of tears; she wanted to know why she was crying.

"Arizona" Callie whispered just like in the elevator when they broke up the first time. She reacted the same way now as she did back then.

Arizona crashed her lips into Callie's, when she felt Callie kissing her back she was seeking entrance with her tongue. Callie responded and soon there was passionate kissing between them, they both have wanted to have this moment for 4 months and now it was here. Arizona knew that this was wrong and so did Callie. The difference was that Callie really knew it. Callie pulled away to meet Arizona's blue eyes that were in a darker shade at the moment. She wanted her so bad right now, but it was wrong.  
_  
__"We can't do this"_ Callie whispered feeling Arizona's breath against her lips.  
_  
__"Why Callie?" _Arizona asked, she knew why but she still asked.

Callie looked at her, she couldn't believe that she asked her that question.  
_  
__"Why Arizona? First of all because we're in some kind of limbo and we shouldn't have sex at the moment. Second, you cried a few minutes ago and you didn't tell me why. "_ She said almost annoyed at the blonde's behavior.  
_  
__"I know" Arizona whispered "Okay? I know that this is wrong in so many ways, but how can it feel so right then?" _She moved her face closer to Callie's and sighing _"Please…just for tonight, we'll talk tomorrow" _She practically begged.

Callie sighed, she wanted it so bad. Arizona started to take of her shirt.  
_  
__"Tell me to stop Calliope"_ She said, but as soon as Callie heard Arizona say her full name and saw Arizona's stomach she knew she was lost.

She kissed Arizona fiercely with passion and helped her take of her shirt, before Arizona took of hers too. They stumbled inside leaving a trail of clothes after them.

Arizona woke up with the sun shining through the blinds. It took her a few seconds before she realized where she was, in Callie's room and bed that is. Callie however was nowhere to be seen and Arizona slowly got up. She looked around in the room and then she saw Callie.

She was standing at the same spot Arizona stood by last night looking out at the ocean; the warm breeze was blowing in Callie's dark hair.

She put her hands around Callie's waist and Callie sighed and turned around. Arizona was flashing her dimples to her.  
_  
__"Good morning chingón" _Arizona smirked, she barely knew any Spanish, but she had asked Callie to tell her how to say badass in Spanish.  
_  
__"Good morning" _Callie smiled at the blonde's choice of words._ "Look about last night..." _Callie started, but Arizona cut her off.  
_  
__"Was mindblowing"_ The blonde finished her sentence.

"And wrong" Callie said quietly. Arizona felt a bit hurt by her words even if she knew that she was right.  
_  
__"Yeah it was… but I'm not regretting it" __  
_  
_"Neither am I, feeling you close to me felt so right, but Arizona it was wrong. Our biggest issue was this, having sex, but not talking about the big elephant in the room." _  
_  
__"A pink elephant I hope?"_ Arizona smiled, but when she saw that Callie wasn't smiling back she knew that they needed to get serious, even if she didn't want to. _"You're right we need to talk, after we've had some breakfast, I'm starving okay?" _She tried to get out of it.  
_  
__"No not after breakfast, now Arizona. What is it? Why can't you talk to me? Why are you stalling this much?"_ Callie asked clearly annoyed.  
_  
__"Come here" _Arizona said taking Callie's hand and sitting them down by the coffee table. _"I need to tell you something, I hate being lied to and keeping things from someone is like lying for me, but if I tell you I don't know what's going to happen…" _She trailed off

_"Arizona it can't be that serious, you can tell me anything, honesty is the best way to go" _Callie said, she tried to stay calm but she would lie if she said that she wasn't starting to worry.  
_  
__"I don't know if it's like that in this case… Callie..um I…what happened was that I had sex with someone" _She managed to get out, she bit her lip trying to read Callie's face. However she couldn't, it was blank, and Callie sighed then.  
_  
__"Okay…um I slept with Mark"_ Callie said and Arizona winced at the fact _"we were broken up and well if you had sex with someone while we were broken up it's okay"_ It really wasn't okay, but she could deal with it. If she slept with Mark then why couldn't Arizona sleep with someone? However being gay is illegal in Malawi so how did she manage to do that _"But how?…I mean it's illegal being gay down there.__  
__We talked about how it would be for our relationship and all that"_ She asked  
_  
__"It wasn't in Malawi" _Arizona whispered, she was dreading this would come up.  
_  
__"So where was it?"_ Callie asked, now she was confused.  
_  
__"It was on the plane"_ Arizona said sheepishly  
_  
__"Uhm okay"_ Callie's head was starting to work on overdrive_ "When? Because you were going home…to me now…" _She trailed off

Arizona's breathing became more intense and her voice was starting to shake, she couldn't form words.  
_  
__"It was on the plane down" _She said quietly, feeling like she wanted to run away.  
_  
__"On the plane down?"_ Callie's eyes widened in shock mixed with anger. She started to shake her head and gave out some sort of laugh that confused Arizona. "This is unbelievable, you are unbelievable" She raised her voice._ "You slept with someone hours after we broke up! And then you had the guts to throw the whole Mark thing in my face. I waited more than a month at least to have sex with my best friend, I didn't even enjoy it. You however joined the mile high club!"_ Callie yelled and was starting to get up, but Arizona grabbed her hand.  
_  
__"It wasn't like that okay? I was hurt and sad and cried for hours on the plane staring at your seat. And then this girl winked at me and when I was going to the toilet she came up and talked to me. Somehow one thing lead to another, it was over before it even begun. It meant nothing…nothing, I was thinking about you the whole time, I don't even remember her name" _She fought to hold the tears back, she didn't want to seem weak right now  
_  
__"Wow that makes me feel so much better" _Callie scoffed.  
_  
__"I was wrong, I know that Callie. I had sex with her, it was 10 minutes okay?" _

_"I don't want to hear this" _Callie said pulling out her hand and went in to the room.

Arizona got up quickly and followed her.  
_  
__"You had sex with Mark!"_ Arizona yelled after Callie, which made the brunette to turn around and frown at Arizona.

_"Yeah I had sex with Mark, my best friend and it meant nothing"__  
_  
_"It meant something to me, after all the talk about me being afraid you would sleep with Mark you then slept with him. Was it revenge or what?"_ Arizona asked

_"No! You don't get to do this! You don't get to turn this around and point finger at me. I've been giving myself a hard time for that and now I see that I shouldn't have" _She paused _"Clearly this was a mistake, I don't even know you" _She said walking towards the door.  
_  
__"Where are you going? We're in the middle of a conversation" _Arizona asked, She couldn't believe Callie was leaving in the middle of this.  
_  
__"I'm going to the beach" _Callie picked up a few things and shoved it in the beach bag._ "And FYI, this wasn't a conversation, this was a fight. I can't deal with this right now, I can't even look at you right now"_ She said walking out and slamming the door.

Arizona lied down on the bed and started to cry heavily  
_  
__"What have I done"_ She whispered to herself.

Callie could hear the sobs from the other side of the door and leaned back on the door feeling her eyes burning from anger and sadness. She was torn, what she needed to do know was to think. Back in Miami she always went to the beach to do that, clearing her head by listening to the waves was always helping. She wasn't sure if it would help this time though. She started to walk away slowly.

**A/N 2: So what did you think? Are you team Callie or team Arizona?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well the majority were on Callie's side. It was hard to write Arizona as the bad guy, since I'm more an Arizona fan than a Callie fan. But Arizona annoyed me after the airport scene, so this was my revenge ;) Enjoy. I am not quite sure how the whole private beach reservations via hotels work, but it worked like this the last time I was on vacation.**

**A/N 2: This chapter hasn't that much interaction between the two, but I'm developing the story.**

Callie walked down to the beach and saw people everywhere, couples everywhere. She almost felt sick, why does everybody get to be so fucking happy but me? She thought. As she was walking she decided to go to the private beach that she had rented. She already knew back in Seattle that she wouldn't want to deal with all the shiny happy people on the beach. Her trust fund helped her with the arrangements.

When she came down to the beach she took he towel and laid down on it. As she took her sunscreen she thought of Arizona and how she's always talking about the importance of sunscreen. Putting on her sunglasses she first glanced out at the ocean, it was perfectly still even though there was a warm breeze. The sky was so blue it almost melted with the clear water.

Whatever she did though, she couldn't get the blonde out of her head. She wanted to hate her for what she did, that two faced bitch. However Callie couldn't hate her, she loves her so incredibly much, but she knew that she had to make Arizona pine after her. Now it was her turn to fight for Callie.

She saw a little island in the ocean so she decided to go for a swim. It was only maybe a mile out she thought and she could easily swim over there. As she got in to the water she immediately felt free, just like in high school when she was on the swim team. She started to swim out to the ocean.

Meanwhile Arizona was lying on the bed at the hotel room trying to figure out what she could do now. She knew that she had to convince Callie that she loves her; at first she had regretted telling Callie about the girl on the plane. However later she knew that it was the right thing to do, you can't build a relationship without honesty. It's a paradox really, since now there maybe won't be a relationship because she was honest.

She got up from the bed and went in to the bathroom to get dressed. She put on her turquoise bikini that she had bought the night before with white hibiscus flowers. Callie had picked it out for her, she smiled remembering Callie trying to hide the fact that she was drooling over Arizona when she tried it on.

Their problem wasn't getting turned on, they already were. The problem was communication, which she has known even before the baby "issue", but Arizona wanted to stay in the pink bubble. Now however the pink bubble was deflated, no not deflated it was blasted with a Russian nuclear bomb. The shiny pink bubble was maybe a bad idea she thought to herself.

"_Okay I need a plan" _She said to herself _"and now I'm like the people on daytime shows having my own voiceover"_ She muttered. After thinking for a while she wrote a note as a beginning of the plan.

A pair of short jean shorts and flip-flops and she was ready to go to the beach. Callie had said to her where the beach was and they even had a miniature map, but of Callie brought it with her. Arizona walked down to the reception and asked for directions to the beach. At first the receptionist wasn't pleased with the fact that she had to look it up in the computer. After that Arizona had to use her charm since Callie had told them not to give directions to anyone, especially not a curly blonde. Somehow she managed to get it and then she asked for arrangements for the night.

She had trouble finding the beach, but she didn't want to ask for anymore directions. At last she found the beach and recognized Callie's towel and beach bag, but Callie was nowhere to be seen. Arizona wasn't sure what she was going to do so she left the note and put a rock on it so that it wouldn't blow away. Then she walked over to a bar near the beach, she needed a drink. She could see the brunette's things from the bar that was built like a pier and waited for Callie to show up.

Callie was a little tired when she got up from the water, she had swum two miles. The island was little and she had walked around taking in the surroundings. She could see how crowded the public beach was, two hot guys had even hit on her. They asked her out later and that she would bring a friend. However she didn't feel like it was appropriate to go out with two strangers no matter how things were between her and Arizona.

She walked over to her things and took the towel to wipe herself. While she was taking the towel she saw a note, she looked around but couldn't see anyone. When she picked it up she saw that it was Arizona's handwriting. She smiled a little knowing that the blonde probably had to suck up a lot to get the directions to the beach. She then read the note.

_Dear Calliope_

_Suddenly I'm not that good with words_

_All I know is that I love you more than _

_Anything else in the world_

_I am begging you to give me_

_A chance to show you how much I love you_

_Yours forever_

_Arizona_

She didn't know what to think. If she really loved her that much, how could she then have sex with some skank on the airplane only hours after they had broken up? How is she supposed to trust her again? Callie looked around again, but couldn't see the blonde.

Arizona was sitting at the bar looking at Callie. She was wearing a dark purple bikini that showed of two of her strongest features, her ass and breasts. Arizona almost choked on her drink when Callie bent down. She saw the brunette reading the note and had a mental happy dance, she was almost certain that Callie would throw it. When she thought about it she knew that Callie was curious and wouldn't be able not to read it.

She had a lot to do, so she decided to go. Arizona was not sure how much a euro was worth and she knew that she had probably left too much tip. She walked away, trying really hard staying away from Callie's sight. They needed to be apart until tonight.

While Callie was looking around trying to catch the blonde she then saw her over leaving a bar. It was maybe 150 meters from her, but she could recognize both Arizona and her bikini from anywhere.

"_What is she up to?" _She said to herself.

The day passed quickly, both women had a million thoughts in their head. Arizona was busy arranging for the evening and Callie was trying to relax and not think about the blonde's note.

The night arrived and Arizona took a last look in the mirror. She had a simple pink dress that accentuated her legs perfectly. Even through all the stress of the day she managed to get some tan. It covered up her pink burn. She had a pink rose in her hair, somehow she felt a bit corny, but she knew that Callie would like the rose. She glanced around the room a last time to see that everything was perfect before she went out on the balcony to wait for Callie.

When Callie walked into the room she almost thought that she was in the wrong room. It was filled with candles and flowers everywhere. The candles were leading out on the balcony; it almost looked like a landing strip with rose petals. When she walked out on the balcony she saw Arizona standing looking stunning. Callie was at a loss of words.

"_Hi Calliope" _Arizona said giving her a smile

Callie stood speechless, but somehow she managed to form words

"_Hi"_ She said suspiciously

"_Please sit down"_ Arizona said gesturing to the table that had pizza and two bottles of wine, one red and one white.

Callie frowned when she saw the pizza, in the middle of all this there was pizza? She was walking over to the table, but then realized what she was wearing.

"_I'm sandy, I need to take a shower" _Callie said

"_You look amazing as always"_ Arizona said while she got a warning look from Callie. Maybe she was stepping over when she said that.

She sat down and a moment of silence passed before Arizona decided to speak up.

"_So how was your day?"_ She asked and Callie was surprised, how could Arizona act like this? She thought, like nothing is wrong.

"_Arizona…look this is nice, the whole romantic gesture, with the wine and the pizza and everything. However we have issues the size of the sun. If you think that this is going to make everything better then-"_She said before she was cut off by Arizona.

"_Callie" _She said reaching out for the brunette's hand, but Callie pulled away and Arizona pursed her lips before continuing_. "I know that this isn't making everything better, but I'm trying here okay? I'm aware of everything and this isn't everything. There is more, so just give me a chance and…and maybe you'll see things differently"_ She said pleading to Callie with her eyes.

"_Okay"_ Callie said quietly.

"_Okay?"_ Arizona asked confused.

"_Okay Arizona, but this is it. I'm not strong enough to handle anymore heartbreaks, so this is the only chance I'm giving you. I never thought you were a person that could hurt me the way you did"_ She said with her voice trembling, she was very close to crying.

Arizona looked at her and gave her a serious look. _"I know and I am going to spend the rest of my life to make this up to you"_ She said and Callie warned her with her eyes _"or at least start tonight and then we'll see what happens. If I get a rose at the end of the night or if you send me home"_ She smiled showing of her dimples. Arizona took out the rose from her hair and put it in Callie's hand. _"The ball is in your court now Callie or the rose is in your hand"_ She smiled

Callie shook her head and laughed at the blonde's goofiness, using "The Bachelor" as a trick.

"_This is going to be a long night right?"_ She asked

"_Yup, so pizza, I haven't eaten all day"_ Arizona said quickly

"_Yeah, pizza"_ Callie answered, trying to read the blonde's mind.

The night had just started.

**A/N 3: So did it suck? Or was it good? Is Arizona starting to redeem herself or is she faking it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, they really make my day. I did not think this would go on for this long, but here we are. I had trouble writing this chapter, I really hope you'll like it. Enjoy!**

**The women sat and ate their pizza quietly, it was awkward and neither knew what to say. Callie was contemplating for a while before deciding to speak.**

"_**So how was Malawi?" **_**She asked, maybe it wasn't the best question, but what was she supposed to say? She thought to herself.**

**Arizona slowly looked up and was surprised at the question, she had so much to say, but didn't know how to say it.**

"_**Um..it was different. The kids mortality rate was a lot higher than in the US"**_** She said sadly **_**"But we did make things better you know, we set up two more OR's and we made a better waiting system in the ER. It was disastrous when you came to the ER before, nobody waited for their turn and kids that needed fast treatment died. The staff was really nice and welcoming. They immediately cooperated with us and wanted to listen to what we had to say."**_** She said smiling, but the smile faded and she sighed **_**"However it was lonely being there"**_** She said sadly looking down on her plate.**

"_**And whose fault was that?"**_** Callie snapped, but regretted it when she saw Arizona's face. **

"_**I guess it was either mine or yours, or both"**_** She paused **_**"Look Callie we can talk about this forever, whose fault it was or whatever. That discussion would never end, it's like the freaking war between Palestine and Israel, and you can't see the light at the end of the tunnel. What we can do is try to work past this, but I'm starting to feel like you don't want to do that." **_**Her voice was shaking at the end. Arizona was starting to get pissed off, she was really trying here, but Callie didn't even try.**

"_**Okay I'm sorry, I am trying"**_** She said **_**"Maybe it was my own fault too"**_** She murmured, but Arizona heard her, that was better than nothing right? Arizona thought to herself **_**"I just can get the picture of you and some skank having sex in an airplane toilet hours after we broke up out of my head Arizona! And then you had sex with me last night, a bit selfish huh?"**_** She said frustrated over the whole situation.**

"_**And I can't get the image of you and Mark having sex out of my head. You were going back to him, to men after we broke up, which was my biggest fear. Then I can see you two the morning after, him holding you like I held you."**_** By now she was crying, no matter how hard she tried not to. **_**"I can't get it out of my head, I'm trying but I can't. Last night…it was all about me feeling you again"**_** She said**

**As Callie saw Arizona breaking down she somehow started to see things from Arizona's point of view. Sure it was low that she had sex hours after they broke up with a random whore. However Callie had sex with Mark, no matter when it was. Arizona had been scared the whole time that she was going to go back to Mark and then Callie did that. Callie got up from her chair and kneeled down beside Arizona.**

"_**Arizona"**_** She said trying to get the blondes attention, but she was facing away trying to hide her sobs. Callie laid her hand on Arizona's cheek and started to turn her face so that she looked at her. **_**"Look at me"**_** Callie said and Arizona looked at her. The blue eyes were red from the crying. **_**"Okay…we have a lot to overcome and we both made mistakes. But we were broken up and I don't know the rules, but even if all this isn't okay it somehow is. If that makes sense?**_**" She chuckled and Arizona smiled**_** "Hey there the dimples are, so what are we going to do now, you had a plan right?"**_** Callie got up and stretched out her hand to Arizona. **

"_**Yeah, it's not that good, I don't know the city so I didn't really have a lot of options. So it's going to be very simple" **_**She smiled getting up.**_** "Follow me"**_

"_**Okay"**_** Callie smiled trying to figure out what Arizona was up to.**

**While they were taking the elevator Callie couldn't help but think at the time when Arizona asked her out. Or when they were broken up and had a make out session in the elevator. People were getting of the elevator at every floor and Callie was starting to get freaked out. She doesn't freak, but now they were going to the very top. When they reached the highest floor Arizona grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the elevator.**

**They walked down the hall and took the stairs. Going up the stairs Callie thought back at the day Arizona caught her in the stairway at the hospital. They hadn't been dating for a long time, but Callie knew that there was something there, something big.**

**Arizona could feel the sweat; she really wanted this to work. Sure she wasn't the only one that made mistakes, but she still wanted to show Callie that she loves her. **

**When they came up on the rooftop Callie was a bit shocked. There was only a blanket there. She turned to face Arizona and saw that the blonde's smile faded.**

"_**Oh no.."**_** Arizona said looking upset**

"_**What happened? Did someone steal your arrangements?"**_** Callie said a little pissed over the fact that someone would do that.**

"_**Um no…this was the arrangement"**_** Arizona said quietly.**

**Callie was surprised and a bit shocked.**

"_**Wha-"She**_** didn't get to finish before Arizona cut her off.**

"_**There aren't any arrangements Callie okay?" She yelled "I did the whole wine and pizza thing and then I wanted us to go up here and watch the starlit sky and talk until the sunrise. I'm such an idiot"**_** She said the last sentence quietly.**

**Callie was surprised and smiled at Arizona. The blonde saw that and was surprised.**

"_**What?"**_** She asked bluntly**

"_**Nothing I just…I just didn't think you were a romantic"**_** Callie said and Arizona gave her a look of disbelief **_**"Arizona this is perfect, it's all we need tonight"**_** She smiled at the blonde before going over to the blanket and sitting down. Arizona still stood at the same place as before. **_**"Are you coming or what?" **_**Callie asked**

**Arizona couldn't believe what had happened, she was almost positive that the night was messed up. **

"_**Yeah"**_** She said before sitting down. Once again it was awkward between them. Arizona was sitting looking up at the sky and was thinking of all those nights when she was in Malawi. She had wondered if Callie was ever standing and looking up at the same sky. Even though there was an incredible time difference, it wouldn't be impossible.**

"_**Mark never held me"**_** Arizona suddenly heard Callie say. **_**"I don't…I don't know, I just don't want you to think that he did. No one could ever hold me like you could"**_** Callie could feel that she was tearing up **_**"I just wanted you to know that"**_**. She said before looking up at the sky. She was thinking of the nights when she had looked up at the sky wondering if Arizona was doing the same thing. **

"_**Thank you"**_** Arizona said, she wasn't doing a victory dance inside of her, okay maybe a small one. She was glad that Callie told her that, because that somehow meant they were going forward. **

"_**So"**_** Arizona started, she was trying to lighten the mood **_**"Up there you can see Orion, some might say it's a cliché that I'm showing you this. The Orion is very main stream, but I've googled a lot and I haven't found a cooler constellation." **_**She stopped talking when she saw the look on Callie's face. **_**"What? Do I have something in my face?"**_** She started to get nervous.**

"_**Nothing…I was just thinking what a dork you are"**_** She smiled and Arizona got even more nervous, she doesn't get nervous she thought to herself, but now she was. **_**"I like it"**_** Callie said winking and looked up to the sky **_**"And you don't have anything in your face, you look beautiful as always"**_** She said not looking at Arizona.**

**Arizona blushed at the comment and Callie couldn't see it, but she could feel it. A smug grin started to form. How come they are like this? One minute its shouting and the other one it feels like it's their first date again.**

**They both sat a while in the silence and were interrupted abruptly by a shooting star. **

"_**Arizona! Did you see that?"**_** Callie exclaimed**

"_**Yeah I did! Did you make a wish Calliope?"**_** Arizona asked smiling**

"_**Yes I did, and you?"**_** Callie asked**

"_**Yup"**_** She answered shortly.**

**They were sitting looking at each other intently, trying to read each other's faces. Somehow they were closer than before and suddenly they were just mere inches apart. Arizona leaned forward holding her face close to Callie's, waiting for Callie to make the decision. **

**Callie closed the last gap and lost herself in the kiss. They both repositioned themselves and Callie was on top of Arizona kissing her fiercely. There was a lot of built up feelings that were shown now, love, anger, lust were the main ones. They broke away from the kiss and looked at each other.**

"_**I never believed in it"**_** Arizona said laughing**

**Callie was suddenly surprised**

"_**This whole shooting star thing, the wish thing"**_** Arizona said**

"_**Yeah? What did you wish for?"**_** Callie asked**

"_**You, and that you would kiss me. That's two wishes and they came true"**_** Arizona said happily**

**Callie then leaned down and gave her one more kiss.**

"_**One came true, I kissed you, but we aren't…us yet"**_** She said, Callie didn't want to hurt Arizona's feelings, but she had to be honest.**

**Arizona was a bit sad over what Callie just said, but she knew that she was right. **

"_**I know, this feels like a TV drama series. This whole thing"**_** Arizona said frowning**

"_**Really? No, this isn't like a TV drama series, they would never let a lesbian couple kiss like this"**_** Callie said before she leaned down kissing Arizona's neck. She moved up until she reached the blonde's lips. She could feel Arizona biting her lip before she felt Callie's tongue against her lips. She let her in and soon their tongues battled.**

**Arizona pulled away. **

"_**Touché, as much as I enjoy this we need to stop"**_** She said **_**"I mean, I really really want to do this, but it's wrong"**_** Arizona said**

**Callie moved and sat up and so did Arizona. **

"_**So Orion?"**_** Callie asked, she knew that they needed to talk about their issues, but they had time to do that the rest of the night. They needed to lighten the mood from time to time. How hard she might try she couldn't stay away from kissing Arizona. Maybe it was wrong, no 1****st**** base can never be wrong she thought to herself. **

**Arizona couldn't believe that they had just kissed. She had not seen that coming. She had a feeling that the night would end well.**

"_**Right…so did you know that Orion is a constellation that represents the hunter Orion from the Greek mythology? According to the mythology nobody could kill him, because he was so strong."**_** She said**

"_**No I did not know that"**_** Callie was fairly impressed by the blondes astrology skills**

"_**And you see those three stars?"**_** Arizona asked**

"_**Yeah"**_** Callie said**

"_**That's Orion's belt, it's really easy to find the constellation just by finding the belt. Sometimes the belt is called the three wise men"**_** Arizona said proudly, she was proud over her skills.**

"_**Okay, so how come you know a lot about Greek mythology?"**_** Callie asked curiously**

"_**Let's just say that I spent a lot of time in the library searching for information about the name Calliope, names are my thing, I had even picked ou-"**_** She stopped before she even finished the sentence. Arizona had looked at names even though they really didn't talk about the whole ten kids' thing after the shooting**

"_**How did you find out my name was Calliope?"**_** Callie asked not wanting to show attention to the blondes slip. Arizona was very thankful for it.**

"_**I snooped through your personal file" **_**She said bluntly**

"_**You did what? Do you know how many kinds of wrong that is?"**_** Callie yelled even though she wasn't really mad.**

"_**Aaaw shut up my little muse"**_** Arizona teased and in response Callie nudged her in the side.**

"_**Shut up you state"**_** Callie teased**

"_**Hey!"**_** Arizona reacted **_**"It's the battleship"**_** She pouted.**

"_**Yeah right potatoe potato"**_** She winked and Arizona smiled at her. **_**"Goof"**_** Callie said before giving Arizona a peck on the cheek. **_**"So when is the sunrise?"**_** She asked**

"_**In 8 hours"**_** Arizona said bluntly before leaning in on Callie's shoulder.**

Long night indeed Callie thought.

Here they were, the stars and them, who knows what tomorrow will bring, but they are here now and in the end that's all that matters.

**A/N 2: So? Should I end it here or should I write another chapter. The problem is that I have no idea what I should write in the next one. This leaves them in a kind of happy place, they are moving forward.**


End file.
